Thermoplastic film, and in particular polyolefin materials, have been used for some time in connection with packaging of various articles including food products which require protection from the environment, an attractive appearance, and resistance to abuse during the storage and distribution cycle. Suitable optical properties are also desirable in order to provide for inspection of the packaged product after packaging, in the distribution chain, and ultimately at point of sale. Optical properties such as high gloss, high clarity, and low haze characteristics contribute to an aesthetically attractive packaging material and packaged product to enhance the consumer appeal of the product.
Various polymeric materials have been used to provide lower moisture permeability in order to reduce the transmission of moisture through the packaging film and thereby extend the shelf life of products such as food, medical, electronic, and other items which are sensitive to moisture gain or loss. For some products, maintenance of a high moisture content is desirable, and the film ideally minimizes loss of moisture from the package to the environment. For other products, maintenance of a low moisture content is desirable, and the film ideally minimizes gain of moisture from the environment through the packaging material.
It is also often desirable to include in a packaging film a shrink feature, i.e, the propensity of the film upon exposure to heat to shrink or, if restrained, create shrink tension within the packaging film. This property is imparted to the film by orientation of the film during its manufacture. Typically, the manufactured film is heated to its orientation temperature and stretched in either a longitudinal (machine) or transverse direction (i.e. monoaxial orientation), or both directions (i.e. biaxial orientation), in varying degrees to impart a certain degree of shrinkability in the film upon subsequent heating. When biaxial orientation is done, it can be simultaneous or sequential; that is, the orientation can be done in each of the directions in turn, or else both the longitudinal and transverse orientation can be done at the same time. Any suitable technique, such as blown bubble or tenterframing, can be used to achieve orientation of the film. After being so stretched, the film is rapidly cooled to provide this latent shrinkability to the resulting film. One advantage of shrinkable film is the tight, smooth appearance of the wrapped product that results, providing an aesthetic package as well as protecting the packaged product from environmental abuse. Various food and non-food items may be and have been packaged in shrinkable films.
It is sometimes also desirable to orient a packaging film and thereafter heat set the film by bringing the film to a temperature near its orientation temperature. This produces a film with substantially less shrinkability, while retaining much of the advantages of orientation, including improved tensile strength, modulus and optical properties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thermoplastic multilayer film characterized by good moisture barrier properties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermoplastic multilayer film having an aesthetic appearance with good clarity, and other desirable optical properties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a thin thermoplastic multilayer film having toughness and abrasion resistance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a thermoplastic multilayer film which may be totally coextruded, oriented, and have good moisture barrier and, in some cases, both moisture barrier and oxygen barrier properties.
Of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,749 (Bossaert et al); 5,085,943 (Crighton et al); 5,091,237 (Schloegel et al); 5,128,183 (Buzio); and 5,212,009 (Peiffer et al) disclosing the use of hydrocarbon resins.